(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to guns. More particularly, the present invention relates to semiautomatic hand guns.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional hammer actuator comprises a lever having one end attached to the hammer at a point displaced from the hammer pivot point and a second end attached to a shoe which slides in relation to a slide in the frame assembly. The shoe is biased upwardly by a spring sufficiently heavy to provide for a hammer strike having a force adequate to detonate the cartridge. In conventional hammer actuators, the shoe bears directly on the guide in the frame assembly. Friction is incurred as a result of the shoe sliding in direct contact with the guide of the frame assembly. Because of this friction, the hammer falls at a slower speed, a relatively large amount of energy is consumed in moving the hammer (a heavier spring is necessary) and the trigger pull is generally relatively heavy. Moreover, a significant and important drawback with prior art hammer actuators is that shootings may be less accurate: more time is required between the time at which the hammer is released and the time at which the hammer strikes the firing pin to detonate the cartridge. The hand of a person shooting the gun may move during this time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hammer actuator which allows for relatively quick falling of the hammer, requires less energy to move the hammer and requires a lighter trigger pull. It is desirable to provide a hammer actuatow which reduces the time elapsed between the time when the trigger is released and the time when the trigger strikes the firing pin. Reducing this elapsed time is conducive to more accurate shootings.